Soccer Mom?
by acaawkward09
Summary: Elsa is the mvp of her school's soccer team but what happens when she wakes up next to the school's football team's mvp? Read and review guys please! Hope yall like it! (:
1. Chapter 1

Elsa's POV.

I wake up to the sunlight escaping through the curtain in my room. I felt so sore I didn't want to move. But why was I sore. l Must of been because of yesterday's soccer game. Maybe the party. It was a wild one. Celebrating the big win over my schools rival. I rolled over to my side to find myself face to face with no other than Jackson Frost. I quickly sit up to notice I wasn't wearing anything. Oh My Gosh I Wasn't wearing anything. What did I do? ! No i couldn't have, i would never. I wrap myself up in a sheet. Then I started to poke him but he wouldn't wake up. I think he's a bit too drunk. I look around to see if there's anything I could use to wake him up. Then i spot my spray bottle. I get up to get it and then go back to use it on him. What If he Doesn't Wake up? Well here I go. I sprayed the bottle once and with that he woke up yelling so i screamed but then I put my hand over his mouth.

"Shhh they'll hear you."I whisper.i then let my hand away from his mouth then step back to she that he's completely naked. Oh crap. What am I going to do. "Please Don't Tell Me we.."

He nodded.

"Uhh noo. What am I going to do?"

"Calm down it wasn't that bad."

"Seriously ?! It Wasn't that bad? ! Do you know who my sister is?Do you know who my cousin is? They'll freak If they find out I slept with you! "

"Come on you say it like if it's a bad thing. "

"Because it is ! How am I going to get you out of here without them noticing?"

"Don't" He said looking at me raising an eyebrow."I don't mind staying another night"

"What The Hell Is Wrong With You?! You perv! Get your clothes and get out!" I said pointing out the window. He grabbed his clothes and changed.

"By the way, I can't find my boxers. Can you give me your number then I can call you to see if you've found them and I can come back and get them."He Said. I opened the window and kept on pointing at it. "I take that as a no okay I'll figure out how to get it , I know where you live anyways-"

"Just get out Jack and leave me alone!" I yelled as I shoved him out the window. After he was out I closed it and locked it and closed the curtain. I grabbed my robe and ran across the hall into the restroom. I couldn't believe it. I had red marks around my neck and on my chest. I quickly showered and put my robe on and then I slightly opened the bathroom door to see if anybody was out. No sign of anybody so i ran into my room and look for something to wear. Well practice was in 2 hours so I put on my shorts and dri fit shirt. I walked barefoot to my mirror and saw that I could still see two marks on my neck. I looked through my makeup bag for some foundation luckily I found some to cover them up I just hope that the sweat doesn't wash it off. By the time I look at me phone it was 10:56 so i decided to go ahead and put my shoes and go down stairs for a quick breakfast. I ate some cereal and after I finished I got my sports bag ready. I remembered to add in my foundation just in case. By the time I finish it's 11:23 so i decided to go walking to practice since the school is just a few blocks away.

I get there 10 minutes early so I went to my gym locker to put my stuff in and jog to the field. I was glad I wasn't the only one here and that my best friend Ariel was here. We've been friends since kindergarten and now we're juniors at Northern hills High school.

We chatted for a while until the coach came and then we began our stretches.

"I don't think all the girls are coming , like hell I didn't want to get out of bed this morning." Ariel said stretching her arms .

" Ha I don't think so i didn't want to either. " I lied. Actually I wanted to regret ever getting in bed last night ,I thought .

Practice went smoothly and a few more girls shower up. After practice I went into the gym locker room to rinse off and fix the found on my neck .

I got home around 3 to find Anna on the couch watching harry potter.

"Oooh mind if I join you?"

" Ha of course not"

"Haha great let me just drop my bag in my room and I'll be back " I go up stairs and open the door to find my cousin Rapunzel in there hold up a blue boxer by its edge.

"Elsa..what is this doing here..?"

(Uh oh is Elsa going to tell her what she did 0: wait till she finds out who it was with! Lol anyways review please and I'll get more exciting! )


	2. Chapter 2

"Elsa..what is this doing here..?"

Oh my gosh that was Jack's boxer! What was I going to tell her?! Think of something quick!

"Wh-what are you talking about that's not mine-"

"No duh it's not yours that's why I'm asking what it's doing here!"

" I don't know, m - maybe some drunk guy threw it in here or something. " I said while she was staring me down.

"Are you sure? "She asked me still staring.

"Uh yeah why would I lie..?"

"Ah I don't know maybe because I could see a hickey under your chin."

" a what?!"I said holding my chin while quickly moving towards my mirror. Crap she was right, I had a smaller one there.

"So tell me what did you do and who was it. truth."

"Truth?" I gulped. " Well the truth is I don't know what I did and how this happened and who uh it was uhh J - Jack.."

"JACK?! you mean the one we have for physics jack?! FOOTBALL JACK?!"

"Uh yeah."

"Ugh please just tell me y'all used protection."

Protection? As in a condom protection?! Crap I had no idea if we did .

"Uh yeah we did duh."

"Wow first party we throw with my parents out of town and you get knocked up gosh , well we'll talk about this later now we have to finish cleaning up." She said handing me a trash bag. "What do you wanna do with this?" She said throwing me the boxer and it barely missing my face.

"Ew I don't know throw it in the trash."

"Do you think he's going to ask for it ?" She asked.

"Well he did when he left-"

"Well just wash it and if he wants it back give it to him."

"Ew no I don't think he even knows who I am-"

"But he knows where you live."

"Ugh whatever I'm taking to the laundry I said as I took it down stair and threw it in the washer and put in more dark clothes so it wouldn't be suspicious.

We finally finished cleaning around 8 when there was a knock on the door. I just pleaded for it not to be who I thought.

"Got it!" Yelled Anna.

"Elsa it's Ariel! She wants to talk to you! "

Thanks goodness it was her, that was a huge relief!

"Hey Ariel ! Come in!" I said, closing the door behind her.

"Elsa you are not going to believe it but.."

"What? But what?!"

"You're being moved into varsity soccer! Coach Taylor told me that you are being moved in to 1st period and that you are now our Mvp! "

"You mean I'm changing schedules? That's great! I'm really looking forward to being in varsity! "

"Yeah now you won't have to start off in the bench anymore! "

"Ha that's awesome! Thanks for telling me! So do want anything to drink or eat-"

"Actually no I'm fine I was on my way to aunt's but I just really wanted to tell you in person to see your reaction haha so just go early to coach Taylor's office and she said she'll have your schedule ready." Ariel said while getting up and walking towards the door.

" I'm glad you told me ! Thanks!"

"No problem , I'll see you Monday, bye!"

"Bye!" I said closing the door.

Well That's one good news for today.

Sunday when smoothly and everything was normal I guess but I was really excited to be on varsity!

Monday came and I got to school at 7 in the morning. 30 minutes early. I went to my gym locker to leave my things there, then I went to coach Taylor's office to pick up my schedule.

My schedule went like this.

1st - varsity soccer

2nd- English 4

3rd - physics (well that class didn't change)

4th- pre calculus

5th- painting(that one didn't change either)

6th- US History

7th - speech

Well I kinda hoped I changed my physics class but whatever it's the only class I have with him and plus Punzie is my lab partner so it's all good.

1st period soccer was way better than 6 period cause I got to shower earlier and it wasn't as hot as outside. Coach Taylor never cared if we leave before the bell so I left and got to my English class 2 minutes after the bell rang . There were only 3 people there so I walked up to the teacher, really wished I had my old teacher he was cool now this teacher looks like she's strict.

"Hi I'm Ms. Caine, you must be Elsa right?"

"Uh yes-"

"Okay dear here are your papers and syllabus and well we had a student who withdrew from this class so you can occupy his seat which is second from the back on the right.

And in this class most of the work is group work so you'll work with your partner for the rest of the year. Now go dear and settle down in your seat." She said dismissing me.

I went to my seat and sat down and started to look at the papers she gave me. The bell rang and my partner wasn't here yet and there was two seats unoccupied. Class had started 5 minutes later when the door opens and two guys walk in.

"Sorry miss bunny over here couldn't open his locker..." that voice sounded familiar. I looked to the front to see Jack Frost and another guy 2 inches taller than him by the door.

"That's enough of excuses, now go sit down in your seats you two are wasting class time now go before I give y'all detention! " Well they were both heading over to where I was I just hope the bunny guy was sitting next to me and not Jack.

Crap.

Bunny sat down in the fourth town so that means..

(Hehe.. well guys I hope y'all like it and please review and I'll try to update every day! Love y'all! Review please! :)


	3. Chapter 3

Bunny sat down in the fourth town so that means..

"Hey its you!" He said while sitting down next to me.

"Mhm" I said while trying not to make eye contact.

"Did you change schedules or something?"

"Um yeah I did-"

"Cool can I see it?"

I open my binder and take my schedule out and show it to him. He studies it real hard every single class. I just hope he doesn't stalk me.

"No way, I have 5 classes with you!"

What 5 classes?! I'm already good with one!

"Which ones?"

"2nd, 3rd, 5th,6th, and 7th! "

Great just great.

"Oh cool.."

"Yeah, now we'll have time to know each other better." He Said with a wink. I just rolled my eyes and turned to pay attention to Ms. Caine instead.

Gladly everything Ms. Caine teached about I already knew all I had to do was catch up on vocabulary lists and since it was the fourth week of the six weeks I needed to do four lists. Yay homework...

"Okay , for homework is the vocabulary list and you guys should start looking into what you want for your discussion presentation project with your partner. Now for the rest of class y'all can work on your list-"everyone started talking. " or just talk." She said sitting down at her desk.

"So hey we should walk together to next period, you know. " Jack said turning to face me.

"Um actually I need to go to my locker, I uh need to get my physics journal-"

"That's okay I'll go with you!"

"No that's okay, you don't have to-"

"But I want to."

"Uh fine okay. " I said putting my binder in my backpack as the bell rang.

The walk to 3rd period was really awkward and I got strange stares from a lot of people. Coincidentally his locker was right across from mine so it made things weirder.

The rest of the day was awful I tried to explain to Punzie the whole oh I have like 5 classes with Jack situation. Also,I think i'm getting out of shape or something cause I've been getting even more tired in soccer practice.

After soccer practice I decided to walk home instead of calling Punzie. I walked out of the school door when I saw Jack outside with bunny and other guys from the football team. I was starting to turn around to walk back in when I heard my name.

"Elsa! Hey Elsa! " Jack yelled. I turned back around and went downstairs to start walking towards my house and started to completely ignore him. "Hey Elsa wait up!" I heard him call as he caught up. "Where you headed?"

"Oh uh I'm going home I have a lot of home so I have to go." I said walking away.

"No wait let me drive you, remember I know I know where you live." He Said with a wink.

"Um no I'm fine. Plus I really need the exercise. " I said still walking.

"Ha no you don't! You look like a perfect barbie doll!" He said looking at me. I couldn't help but blush. What was I going to say!

"Um no whatever I have to go it's getting late-" Come on it'll be quicker if I take you."

I was about to respond but I started to feel dizzy and nauseous. I almost fell down when I felt arms around me.

"Hey are you okay?" I looked up to see Jack's big blue eyes staring right at mine.

"Um yeah I just felt a bit dizzy but um I'm okay-"

"Come on here let me just take you home just in case you feel worst. "

I finally agreed for him to take me home and the drive wasn't that long and we didn't really talk a lot. He unlocked the car and got off to open my door.

"Oh um you didn't have to do that."

"It's okay I wanted to."

"Well um thanks for the ride and all."

"Um no problem I just wanted to help that's all."

"Well thanks again and it's okay I can walk to the door myself."I said starting to walk away when I felt him grab my arm and turn me to face him when I felt his lips crash into mine. I pulled away and almost slapped him

"What the hell Jack! What where you thinking?!"

"I'm sorry, I - I just can't help it! That night it was amazing and I needed more!"

"We can't do this Jack! I don't have time for a boyfriend!"

"Yes you do-"

"no Jack I don't! All my time I have I dedicated to soccer and school so I can have a chance to win a scholarship to a great university, I'm sorry I have to go!" And with that I ran into my house.

I was glad Anna nor Punzie was home so I didn't have to explain anything. I finished my homework around 9 when I heard the door open and I knew it was then so I just went to take a shower. After my shower I just got my things ready for tomorrow and fell asleep.

The next morning I Woke Up To The Smell Of bacon. I changed into a light blue Polo with some white shorts and my sperry's.

Punzie made bacon and egg for breakfast so i had some. I was starting to eat the bacon when I felt nauseous and ran into the restroom. Ew why the hell did I throw up.

"Hey Elsa!" I heard Punzie yell through the restroom door."Are you okay?"

I washed my mouth and opened the door.

"Yeah I just felt a little sick. I'm okay don't worry."

"Oh I'm sorry was is the egg?"

"No it's all fine, it was just me I felt like this yesterday too so don't worry. "

"Yesterday day so you mean.." She said looking confused. "Wait Elsa when was the last time you had your period?"

"My period? Like 5 weeks agooo ohh no you don't think I'm? "I asked as she nodded.

No no no I can't be.

"But we can't be for sure I'm going to stop at CVS after school and buy you a test you can stay if you want. "

"Thank goodness I don't want to go. Tell them that I felt sick or something. "

"Well you are sick ha well I know this isn't joking time so just go to bed and text me if you feel better. I'll see you after school."

"Okay thanks" I said walking up to me room.

I fell asleep instantly and woke up at 12:18

I couldn't help it so I got the keys of my uncles car and drove to the pharmacy to buy a test. I bought four of them. I really wanted to make sure.

After I got home I went straight to the bathroom. And took all of them I waited for what seemed for hours. I didn't want to look at them but at the end I did and my eyes filled up with tears...

**(Sorry guys for making y'all wait but you know the weekend is for having fun! Well I hope y'all enjoyed ! ****_More reviews = faster uploading! _****(; )**


	4. Chapter 4

I didn't want to look at them but at the end I did and my eyes filled up with tears. All four of them had two little lines.

I disposed the tests in rolled up toilet paper in the trash hoping Anna wouldn't see them.I lifted up my shirt and looked at myself in the mirror. I just couldn't believe that there was a little person that was going to grow inside me. I couldn't believe I was going to be a mom.

Wait how was I going to tell Jack? Anna? My uncles? If only my mother was here, she'd understand..

I went back to my room and changed into a big tee with practice shorts and got in bed. I got major headaches so I closed my eyes and tried to sleep but then I got a text message. Maybe it was Rapunzel but when I looked at it it was an unknown number.

UN:Hey why didn't you come today?

I knew exactly who that was so I decided to ignore him. I really didn't want to talk to him.

Least of all I didn't want him know. Not until I'm completely sure. Oh who am I kidding I know I'm for sure pregnant, but I wanted to go to a doctor for a complete yes. With all the thinking I finally fell asleep but I woke up 3 hours later to Anna coming home. I put on my sandals and went downstairs to see her.

"Hey didn't you go to school today? " She asked.

"Oh yeah I wasn't feeling well so I stayed."

"Oh okay well since you're home can you help me out with my homework? It's fractions "

"Sure thing , I love math" I said sitting by her at the table.

(AN:Anna is four years younger than Elsa. Anna is 12 and Elsa Is 16. I wanted them to be a few years apart for a reason and y'all see why later. Oh and Rapunzel is 16 too but she's 3 months older than Elsa. )

Rapunzel got home around 5 and she came in with a brown paper bag.

"Whatcha got there Punzie?" Anna asked being noise as usual.

"Uhh it's my lunch yeah I ate school food so I'm just going to put this in the kitchen-"

"I can do that. " I interrupted her and grabbed the bag. I took out the tests and stuffed it my purse.

I went to leave my purse upstairs in my room and then went right back downstairs.

"So what are we having for dinner?"asked Anna.

"Um I don't know what do you want?" Rapunzel asked.

"Ooo can we get pizza?!" Anna asked excitedly.

Rapunzel looked at me and I just nodded.

"Well pizza it is let me just order ." Rapunzel said pulling out her phone. She ordered 2 pizzas one meat lover and the other Hawaiian.

We ate and then I sent Anna to take a shower and get ready for bed. After she fell asleep I went downstairs to where Punzie was.

"Have you taken it?" She asked.

"Not the one you gave me, I took others and they came out positive." I said while sitting next to her. "What am I going to to? What will happen when your parents find out?" I Asked Her.

"Well don't tell them at least not yet they'll come back in a week and by then Don't tell anyone not even Ariel. I know she's your best friend but I saw Jack talking to her by your locker and she might tell him something."

"Uh okay I won't well I'm going to shower to get ready for bed. I just wish this was all a dream that I'll wake up from in the morning." I said walking upstairs.

I got out of the shower and went into my room to put on something to sleep in. I was looking in my drawers and took out and a tank to sleep in. I saw that my phone was dead so i put it to charge and placed it next to my bed. Once in bed I turned my phone on and saw that I was 6 more texts. Five were from Jack and the other was from Ariel. Well I'll have to face them tomorrow I just hope I'm a good liar.

Next morning was horrible. I woke up with morning sickness and didn't really want to have breakfast so i made myself lunch. A Nutella and peanut butter sandwich but I ended up eating it at the spot. I got to school early so I could go to morning soccer practice so then I won't have to stay after school. Practice ended 20 minutes before first period ended so i went up to the girls locker room and took a quick shower then quickly changed. I was practically ignoring all my other teammates until I heard my name.

"Elsa!" Ariel yelled running up to me."Please Don't hate me but I kinda gave that one football player your number yesterday and I didn't know what to do, I'm sorry." She apologized .

"No it's okay it doesn't really matter. Don't be sorry he does get kinda annoying right." I said opening my locker and started to put on some makeup.

"If you say so.. well anyways what did he want he was looking for you yesterday,I think he wanted to ask you to homecoming or something , Eric asked me so I said yes!" She she said jumping up and down.

"That's great! I'm happy for you!" I said with a huge smile.

"Yeah thank you I am too, wait why didn't you come yesterday? "

"I um got sick like stomach sick yeah.." I said putting on some mascara.

"Oh the stomach flu? Yeah my cousin has that it sucks well I'm gonna go cause my class is all the way across the school so bye I'll see you at lunch!" She said waving.

"Okay see ya!" I waved back. After I finished I put my things up and saw that I had 5 minutes left so i decided to leave my things in my school locker. I went downstairs to my other locker and when I opened it and a card fell from inside. I picked it up and opened it. It said : HOMECOMING? Yes or Yes?

It didn't say from who but I was thinking Jack until I heard a deep voice from behind me..

"So what's it going to be?" He asked.

I slowly turned around to see...

_**(Oohh who do you think it is? Lol Well thank you guys for reviewing and I'll try to update faster kay? Well hope y'all like it guys! Peace I'm out! (:)**_


	5. Chapter 5

"So what's it going to be?" He asked.

I slowly turned around to see a very familiar face but I just couldn't think of who it was.

"I'm sorry, do I know you?" I asked him and he laughed in reply.

"You really don't remember me? We used to play all the time when we were kids, my parents took you and your little sister in when your parents passed.." He Said looking down.

That was a lot to take in at once but soon I remembered."Peter?" He nodded." Oh my you go here now?" I asked.

"Yeah we moved here two weeks ago and now I go here, actually it's my second day here and I heard that homecoming was in three weeks and well Ariel kinda told me that this was your locker and since we need to catch up on a lot why not ask you."

(Ariel and Peter are cousins that's where Ariel was headed what she told Elsa she was being moved up to varsity. )

"Oh um thanks but I'm sorry I'm not really into party's and all sorry but I'll think about it." I said smiling. "So what's your next period?" I asked him turning around to put my t hi nos in my locker.

"Oh I have physics and you? "

"I have English 4" I said closing my locker as the bell rang.

"Cool can I walk you?"

"Um sure" I hesitated a little but started walking. We chatted a little and I found out he lived in my neighborhood. "Thanks for walking me." I said.

"No problem I'm glad to see you again." He Said giving me a hug. I hugged him back and and once he left I saw that behind him was Jack standing there his eyes locked on mine. I shook my head and went to class him following me. I went straight to Ms. Caine' s desk to ask her what I missed yesterday and she just gave a list of topics we could choose for our group project. Great that means I'll have to talk to Jack. When I turned around Jack was by Bunny's desk talking to him. He tuned to look at me and then turned back. I was starting to feel nauseous again but I held it in. I Walked to my seat and sat down and took out my binder a pen and started sketching snowflakes on a paper. The bell rang and he sat by me.

"So are you going to just keep ignoring me for the rest of my life?" He asked turning to me. I kept facing front.

"Mm no."

"Well can you at least look at me when we're talking? "I turned to look at him.

"Yes."

"Are you mad at me? Is it because I only kissed you?" ONLY KISSED ME?! ARE YOU FREAKING SERIOUS? YOU GOT ME PREGNANT! I wanted to say that so bad and slap him right across the face.

"it wouldn't be because you took me home, just please keep your hand to yourself and there won't be any problems. " I said crossing my arms.

"Do I make you uncomfortable is it me? Do you not want me to be around you or what?" He asked.

"No it just that I don't want a boyfriend."

"it doesn't look like it when you were hugging the new guy."

"Peter he's an old friend, his parents took us in when my parents died he's like a brother to me."

"Wait so there's nothing going on between you guys?" He asked confused.

"No just friends okay? Gosh I'm not even your girlfriend and you're getting mad for hugging guys. I'm not a slut you know." Wow why am I getting so frustrated.

" I never said you were."

"Well just in case you were wondering. Anyways we have to work I'm not planning on doing this myself. " I said looking down and the paper.

We stopped arguing and got to work instead. The rest of class went by fast and we walked to physics together. I guess this is going to be our daily routine. The rest of the day got better and then I went to my 7th period which was speech and I saw Peter sitting down in a seat that was next to mine. He waved and I waved back. Wow one class with him and Jack just hope this doesn't go bad.

"Ha I didn't know we had a class together." I said sitting down.

"Haha me neither." He Said but then someone cleared their throat I turned around to see Jack.

"Oh um Jack this is Peter. Peter this is Jack. "

I introduced them awkwardly.

"So is this your boyfriend or something ?" Peter asked.

"Oh uh no we're just friends." I said turning to face Jack. "In fact we can all be friends right Jack? "

"Rriigghhtt okay." He Said taking a seat behind me.

"Great glad we're all getting along" I said ask the teacher spoke.

The next three weeks were better. My aunt and uncle came back from their business trip and I got in less arguments with Jack. I still haven't accepted to go to homecoming with Peter , in fact I don't feel like going to it at all. The game was this Friday and Jack asked me to go watch him play and I said I would go so I'm going with Punzie. The dance was on Saturday and she wanted me to go with her but I really didn't have anything to wear. My jeans kept on fitting me tighter and so were my shorts. I was just glad I'm not showing yet it's just some swelling.

It was the beginning of October and it was getting chilly. I still haven't gone to a doctor but Punzie made me an appointment for me next week on Friday after school.

Friday came , Punzie and I were getting ready to go to the football game u just didn't know what to wear it was going to be a chilly night. I was looking through my drawers and found Jack's boxer and it just made me laugh.

I chose out a dark blue v-neck with my black leather jacket and some black jeans that gladly fit perfect. I then decided to wear my black boots and a bluish whitish scarf. I put on my usual makeup and fixed my hair in a side braid. After we finished getting ready my uncle dropped us off at the football stadium and we went to watch the game.i was starting to feel hungry after the first quarter so i went with Punzie to y he concession stand and bought two hot chocolates and a funnel cake. We shared the funnel cake and fished our hot chocolate that really satisfied me. I was having a good time and we were winning by 15 points by the end of the second quarter. While the football players were walking out of the field Jack turned and waved at me and I waved back. I don't know why but I was actually starting to feel something for him. Could it be? No, maybe.

The halftime show ended and the 3rd quarter began. The other team's players were starting to play very violently and many fouls occurred. They would shove and push the northern hills players harshly until they hit one real hard. I couldn't make out who we was with everyone howling over him. I just feared for It to be Jack please not him.

Not him..


	6. Chapter 6

Jack's POV

"Jack! Jack! Get up Jack! Jack...!"

(Blackout moment...)

I wake up to the bright lights of a hospital room. I got a headache that penetrantes my skull. I was trying to remember what happen to me when the door opens.

"Hey you guys Mr. Sleeping beauty finally woke up!" Bunny yelled out the door. "Dude that was some knock out they gave you." He Said walking towards me then the rest of the team walked in.

"Yeah man and good thing you were wearing your cup, cause ouch man I can't even imagine." Said Flynn , defense player.

"Ha or you could've said bye bye to Jack Junior." Joked Hiccup, "So how's your head?"

He asked.

"My head? What do you mean?" I asked so confused.

"Bro you got your helmet knocked off and you landed right on the metal bench oh and you got a concussion and passed out. Coach told us to wait until you woke up, he had to take care of some business with the other team's coach." Bunny explained.

"How long have I been here?"

I asked.

"Dude it's 3 in the freaking morning. You've been asleep for more than 5 hours."

"And y'all are still here? Aww I feel so loved." I said holding my hands on my heart.

"Wanna feel more loved your girlfriend and her cutie of a cousin passed by to see how you were doing." Flynn said raising his eyebrows.

"Girlfriend? Elsa's not my girlfriend...yet." I mumbled.

"Well man you gotta make a move soon cause that Peter guy is gonna take her away from you." Hiccup said pointing at me.

"Well what did she say?" I eagerly asked.

"Well she asked if you were okay and of you had woken up." Bunny explained .

"Oh That's it?" I asked again.

"Oh your parents came but we told them that we were going to stay. Your little brother and sister were falling asleep so they left but your mom said that she's coming in the morning. "Bunny finished.

"Oh okay thanks guys." I finished saying as a nurse came in.

"You boys can go home now, he'll be better he just needs some rest." The nurse said and as soon as the guys left I soon fell asleep.

~ I'm impatiently waiting in a white room but I don't remember why. I'm just sitting there staring at a huge clock which hands are moving at the seconds. The time seems to be going fast then it stops at the sound of a baby crying. The rooms door opens and a nurse signals me to go in. In the bed I find a body covered up with a blanket, other nurses cleaning up blood. I Hear the crying again and see that in the doctor's arms is a baby all bundled up in a yellow blanket.

"I'm so sorry sir, things got complicated but we did everything we could. She decided to save your baby's life instead." He Said handing me the baby.

"W - what do you mean?" I asked my eyes begging fill up with tears.

"I'm sorry." He said walking past me.

I walk over to the lifeless body laying in the bed. "I'm so sorry,"I started to weep."I did this to you. " I ran my fingers across her cold pale face. The baby started to cry again.

"Stop crying! Don't cry!" I yelled. "It's your fault!"

"Jack! Stop it! Jack..!"~

"Jack! Wake up Jack! Jack.."

"Huh" I groaned. I opened my eyes to find Elsa tugging my shoulder and I full of sweat.

"I'm sorry it looked like you were having a nightmare or something and you were sweating bad so I woke you up." She apologized.

"Oh uh thank you." I said sitting up on the bed. "So uh how are you feeling? " She asked me sitting down on a chair beside me.

"Um uh better that last night" I began. "Hey is there something you want to tell me?"

"Something? Like what?" She asked with a shocked face. "if it's about Peter, there's nothing going on, I'm not going to homecoming with him okay. I saw him making out with Wendy outside of the football stadium so yeah." She said with a serious face.

" Oh okay. .good so you're not going?"

"Um no I'm not really into those things I'm taking my life sister to the movies instead. Actually talking about little sisters, your mom came earlier with your siblings and dropped off that backpack over there" She said pointing to a dark blue backpack. " and said that your uncle was going to come pick you up once the let you go."

"Oh yeah I forgot they had to go to out of town for the weekend... um Elsa. " I grabbed her hand. "Can I ask you something? " I asked. She stared and her hand."Umm yeah."

"Do you want to be my girlfriend?"

She giggled. "You know, all you had to do was ask. Not just flirt around and all."

"So is that a yes?" I asked and she nodded. "Come closer."

She did and I grabbed the back of her neck and brought her closer into a real passionate kiss.

"You do not know how much I missed that."

"I'm guessing a lot." She laughed. But then she stopped and sat down.

" Hey are you okay?" I asked trying to get out of bed

"No no no. I'm fine its just a headache. I'm fine. Promise." She said. "It's probably from the lack of sleep, but I bet yours is worst."

"You should go home and sleep I'll be fine."

"You sure?"

"Yes."

"Wait can I just tell you something? "She asked.

"Yeah anything." I said sitting up.

"I'm uh.. I'm...

_**(Ooooo she's what? What do to think Elsa's going to tell Jack? Thanks for reading guys! Review please and I'll update faster! )**_


	7. Chapter 7

Elsa's POV

"Wait can I just tell you something? " I asked.

"Yeah anything." Jack said sitting up.

"I'm uh..I'm-" then a knock interrupted me. The door opened and a tall chubby man with a long white beard came in.

"Oh er sorry to interrupt you two-" He started.

"Oh it's okay I was about to leave good thing you showed up, so I'll see you later. " I said looking back at Jack.

"Wait but what were you going to tell me?" He asked almost getting out of bed.

Should I tell him? No, not yet at least ." Oh uh I was going to say that I'm , I'm very glad that you're better now and that we're finally together. " Well at least I didn't lie to him.

"Oh thanks me too." He Said smiling.

"Yeah well I have to go Punzie is waiting for me, bye Jack and bye sir it's nice to meet you Mr." I said shaking the man's hand.

"Oh please child call me North! I'm Jack's uncle by the way."He Said shaking my hand.

"Oh okay well goodbye North and see you later Jack. " I waved.

"By Elsa! " He waved back as I closed the door.

I met Punzie who was waiting outside the in her car.

"Oh girl it was about time you got out I've been waiting for you for almost an hour." She complained.

"Come on Punz it's only been 5 minutes." I laughed a little.

"Well girl I have to get ready for the dance, omg guess who invited me to go!" She said starting the engine.

"Um Bunny? " I asked/guessed.

"Ew no wait he's not that bad and his accent is got and all but no it was Flynn!" She said almost losing control.

"Wow okay calm down don't try to kill us now gosh. Haha , well that's good you decided what you were going to wear?" I asked.

"Yeah! I just bought it this morning I'll show it to you once we get home. " She said looking at the time. " Oh my gosh it's already 2?! That means I only have 4 hours to get ready!" Rapunzel complained.

"Don't worry you have enough time I'll help you get ready. " I said.

"Aw thank you Els!" She said in a girly way.

Once we got home Anna ran up and hugged me." So have you decided what you want to watch today hun?" I asked her tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Oh that was today?! My friend Jane from school invited me to her slumber party tonight and I was wondering if I could go."She said playing around with her fingers.

"Hey it's okay if you want to go. We can go to the movies any other day. Just ask aunt Prim for permission first okay." I said lifting her chin up.

"Okay thank you Elsa!" She said giving me a huge hug.

"So that means you can go to the dance too!" Punzie said grabbing my arm. "Come on let's go to my room." She pulled me upstairs.

"Wait Punz I really don't want to go I rather stay here I haven't been feeling well." I said going into her room and sitting down in her bed.

"Oh is it cause of ahem" She said rubbing her tummy.

"Yeah Rapunzel because of that wow." I said face palming myself. "Okay well hey im going to go help Anna pack a bag for her sleep over at Jane's so I'll be back when I'm done" I said walking out her room. I walked over to Anna's room and her door was opened.

"Knock knock." I said getting her attention."you need any help?" I asked her.

"Yes! I can't decide on what pj's to take." She said looking at three pj's laid on her bed.

"Well I like this green one and it goes with your pillow!" I said handing her her pillow.

"Okay I'll take that one and my green blanket." She said putting her pj's in her backpack.

"Got toothbrush and toothpaste?"I asked.

"Yup all I needed was a pj and I'm good. I got close for the morning oh are you picking me up?" She asked me.

"Sure what time do you want me to pick you up? "

"How about 12?"

"Sounds good, so what time does the party start?"

"Well the invitation says 6 are you going to take me or is uncle Tom going to drop me off?"

"I think uncle Tom is since I think he and aunt Prim are going to a party at their bosses mansion. "

"Oh okay, so are you going to the dance too?"

"Oh the dance no I don't want to go-"

"Why?"

"Why? Oh uh cause I don't have someone to go with."

"How about peter? Jane said that he had asked you but you didn't say anything."

"Peter? Wait is your friend, Jane, Peter's little sister? " I asked confused.

"Yeah! She's always talking about how much Peter wants to be with you and all."

"Wait what? That's weird, no I'm not going with him. I'm just going to stay, I'm really sleepy anyways. " Well I am sleepy so that's a good reason why not to go.

" Oh okay well I'm ready I'm going to head downstairs to wrap up her present." She said standing up.

"Okay girly have fun!" I said walking out her room. I went to Rapunzel's room to find her struggling to zip up her dress.

"Haha you need help?" I asked walking in.

"Yeah zip up please!" She said moving her hair to the side.

"This dress is so pretty Punz what time was Flynn picking you up? " I asked zipping up her dress. "There."

"Ah thanks Els, and at 6." She said looking at the her phone." Oh my gosh it's 5:42 and I haven't done my makeup!"

"Calm down makeup is quick hear let me fix your eye shadow and you'll be ready to go!"I said grabbing her bag of makeup. I quickly fixed her makeup and she was ready to go so we went downstairs to wait for Flynn to get here. Uncle Tom and aunt Prim left with Anna,leaving me in charge of the house and to lock up before I went to bed. Rapunzel left 10 minutes later than them and I was all alone. I was watching movies on Netflix and texted Jack to see if he wanted to come over and watch them he said yes once he's done with dinner. 20 minutes later i heard a knock on the door and thought that it was going to be Jack so looked out through the window to see Peter standing outside. I didn't know if go open the door but it was sorta chilly and I felt bad he wasn't wearing a jacket so i went to open the door.

"Oh hey Peter, um what are you doing here?" I asked.

"Well Anna told me you were home alone so i thought maybe we could go somewhere or do something here."

He Said. " Well actually my uncles left me in charge of the house so I can't go out, sorry."

"Well can I come in?"He asked walking in.

"Sure.. but I'm not really doing anything interesting. " I said sitting down on the couch.

"Well" He said sitting close to me."I think we can do something really interesting." He Said with a wink.

"Wh-what do you mean?" I said scooting over away from him.

"Oh you know we can do a little some some." He Said leaning in.

"Actually no" I said getting up and running but he got hold of my arm.

"Come on , I know you want to" He said grabbing both my arms and pulling me in.

"Um no Peter, stop it please."I said trying to get away.

"No need to plead, just stop fighting and it'll go smooth."He Said now grabbing both my hands with one arm and with his other pulling into the sofa hurting my wrist every time i tried to get free.

"Stop it Peter! You're hurting m-" He stopped me by smashing his lips on mine and getting on top me. I tried to break free but he was just too big and too strong to fight off. Once he moved from my face to my neck I saw a shadow move from the window. Oh no someone was looming I here. I was afraid that that someone would be Jack. Oh now what if he did and saw him on me. I had to get away I had to. And with that I kicked him right on the crotch.

"Ah! What the fuck Elsa!" He yelled as he fell to the ground.

" I told you to stop! Now get out! Go away I never want to see you again you sick bastard!" I screamed at him trying to kick him out. I ran outside to see Jack starting to drive off when I ran right in front of his car.

"Jack please stop I can explain!"

"There's nothing you need to explain get out of the way! I saw what you two were doing! "

"No please Jack stop it, it's not what it looked like. Please just get off I can explain to you."

"What do you want to explain !" He said getting out of his car."what?! That you were having sex with Peter behind my back! That you cheated on me! You were all over here like I don't have time for a boyfriend but yet you're having sex with him!"

"No Jack no I've never ! I swear just please listen to me ! I'm! I'm! "

"what?! You're what!"He asked shaking me by the shoulders.

"I'm pregnant. " I said crying.

"No don't use that on me! It's not going to work! If you are I bet it's his!" He said pointing at peter who was standing by the end of the garage.

"No no no! Jack it's not you're the only one I've been with please believe me!"

"You know what I'm done trying to be the nice guy that does everything for the girl of his dreams. I Guess You're Not Her." He Said walking back to his car. I got out of the way and he sped out into the street.

"I told you , you're better with me." Peter said walking up behind me.

" shut up! And go away! It's all your fault!" I yelled at him. As I ran into my house and locked the door behind me.

I went to bed crying and my only comfort was my baby growing inside me. But I was still devastated for what I lost and with that I cried myself to sleep...

_**(Hey readers I hope y'all liked it and please don't hate me for this chapter! Please review and tell me what yall think we'll until next chapter! Chao! )**_


	8. Chapter 8

The next morning I woke up around 10 and tried my best to not let my emotions show. I showered and changed into sweatpants and a large tee. I went downstairs to get something to eat. Punzie and her parents were still asleep so I ate a bowl of trix cereal. I hated how I was eating more than what I was used to which almost always made me throw up. After I finished eating I went back to room and got in bed. I didn't want to do anything. About half an hour later I heard a knock on my room's door but I ignored it. It was Punzie but I pretended to be asleep. I really didn't want to talk to anybody. I heard the garage door open so I imagined that my uncle was going to pick up Anna. Good I didn't want to go near that house at all. Considering it was midday, I couldn't see the sun. I looked outside my window and saw that it was very cloudy, maybe a thunderstorm is coming. Good that means I don't have to go out today and I could spend all day tucked in my bed. I still couldn't believe what happened. My eyes are still stuffy from crying. Maybe I can pretend to be sick and not go to school tomorrow. Luckily, being tucked in bed made my body warm and soon my aunt came in with some chicken noodle soup.

"Honey Elsa, are you feeling okay? You haven't gotten out of bed today, what's wrong? " She asked me as I sat up. I was about to lose it at cry but I coughed instead.

"I just think I'm feeling kind of sick or something, I've got headaches. "

"Oh hun how about I take you to the doctor? "

"I'm going tomorrow, I uh already made an appointment. " Wow I hope that wasn't suspicious.

"Oh okay honey do you want me to get off work at go with you or-"

"N - no that's fine I want to go by myself if that's okay with you"

"Oh sure honey it's all fine I'll drive you if you want."

"Okay sure thanks."

"Alright well honey I'm going to let you eat your soup and I'll be downstairs if you need okay, I hope you feel better dear." She said walking out and closing the door. Well I hope tomorrow goes better.

The rest of the day went by fast and I hardly ate anything, so i went downstairs for dinner. Aunt Prim made spaghetti with meatballs and garlic bread . I looked so good my mouth watered.

"Hey hun, are you joining us for dinner?"

"Uh yeah, it looks pretty good." I said helping her set the table. Soon she called everyone to dinner and we ate Anna giggly as usual laughed at a joke uncle Tom made and almost spat out her spaghetti that made me laugh. Wow finally something that makes me feel better. I couldn't be happy without Anna. I would never know what i would do without her.

After dinner I helped aunt Prim was the dishes and clean up. After that I took a quick shower and changed into my pajamas and Instantly fell asleep. I woke as Punzie was leaving and saw that it was raining outside. I looked at my phone and to check the time and it was 8:07 and had a text message from Ariel.

A- Hey where are you? You're late for soccer drills.

I decided to not answer her and get ready for my appointment instead. I dressed in a plain dark blue warm dress with black leggings and my rain boots. As I finished fixing my hair and makeup I heard a car beep and new that that was aunt Prim. I quickly grabbed my bag and put on my coat and ran downstairs grabbing my umbrella on my way out. She dropped me off 10 minutes early so I went in pretty quickly. It was really awkward explaining to my doctor the situation and as I knew it the test came out positive so she sent me to get an ultrasound. She took the picture of what looked like a black and white peanut. She asked if I wanted a copy and I asked for two. I wasn't sure if I wanted to give one to Jack if I talk him but maybe I was. After my appointment I took a cab home. Once I got there I ate and went to my room. I stared at the paper and and picture. I couldn't believe it, yet the proof was there.

The rest of the day went smoothly and so did the morning. It was still raining when I got to school so practice was canceled, so instead I went to the locker room to hang out As i was walking in i heard two girls suspiciously talking.

"Yeah , she's such a slut. Alice told me that she's been sleeping with him and that now she's pregnant." Said one of them.

"No way, oh my gosh wait until coach finds out she's going to kick her off the team!" Said the other one.

"Well that's better now you won't have to be sitting at the bench anymore. " they kept on talking until I entered they finally shut up. I couldn't believe they were talking about me. but who told them, if the only people that know are Rapunzel and Jack and Pe-. Oh no he knows now , I bet he's spreading the word that I'm pregnant. Even the word makes me feel sick.

I walked over to my locker to put my things in it. I looked through my backpack for the envelope with the test results and slid in a picture of the ultrasound. Hopefully if I give this to Jack, he'll believe me.

I left my 1st period early to get to class early and get my makeup work. We had a sub so i decided to start reading the novel instead. The bell rang shortly as Jack came in. He sat speechless next to me as the rest of the classroom talked. I didn't know what to say so i just opened my backpack and took out the envelope. I slid it next to him with my hand. He took it and opened it and once he saw what once inside he laughed.

"Ha do you really want me to believe this thing is mine?" I just couldn't believe he just called it a thing. It was his baby too!

" Well if that's what you want to call it , yes."

"Well I guess the rumor is true-"

"What rumor oh the one that you've been spreading around , thank you for ruining my life now I'm going to get kicked out of the team."

"Hey don't accuse me of spreading a rumor that I didn't start, and that is not my fault, you we're the one sleeping with Peter-"

"What do I have to do to make you believe that I never slept with him? And it is your fault, you're the one that ended up with me in bed!"

"How do I not know that it's his?"

"Because I never did anything with him!"

"But I saw you two! He was all up on you!"

"Exactly he was but I wasn't , he was forcing my until I got away," I started to tear up. "But when I went outside you didn't want me to explain but if that's the type of person you want to be and not believe me , I get it. I can go through this myself. " the bell rang and I started to get up.

"Wait." He Said

"No it's okay, it's not the first time I've been left alone."

"What do you mean?" He asked running up to me.

"Nothing , you don't want to hear me anyways, now I have something to fix" I said walking away. I went to where my locker was and luckily I found Peter there. I ran up to rum and slapped him in the face.

"What the hell is your problem? ! Why are you telling people I slept with you and that I'm pregnant?"

"Because you are and we did." He said smiling and grabbing my hand.

"Don't touch me! We never did and you know that!" You're lucky I didn't call the cops on you ! But if you ever dare to touch me again I will and that's a promise!" I spat walking away. I

Luckily I wasn't late for physics or any other classes. Except speech.

Once I got there I saw Peter sitting at his usual seat and I sat as far as i could from him. Jack came in and sat behind me. I felt like I wanted to cry. I hated when I got emotional. So went to the restroom and when I came back that class wasn't doing anything just talking.

"Hey can we talk?" I heard Jack say behind me. " I'm sorry for being such a jackass, Rapunzel explained to me everything so did Ariel."

I didn't say a word.

"Just please talk to me, I feel so bad for making you go through this. I understand you're mad and all but please just listen to me."

"Those words sound very familiar. " I said turning around. " I wonder where I heard them, oh I think they came out of my mouth when I tried to explain to you what happened. "

"I know I'm sorry I just don't want us to be over." He Said as the bell rang.

" Well you said it was , didn't you?" And with that I walked out of class.

Jack came up from behind me."I know I did but come on how was I going to react after what I saw. I got jealous okay because I lo-uh, I love you!" He said as he turned me around and kissed me.

_**(Hey guys sorry for making y'all wait, I've been busy so I just wrote this right now so bare with me guys . It's not that good, but I'll make it better. Well I hope y'all like it and we'll please review and I try to update faster! )**_


	9. hey readers!

_**Hey readers! Sorry I haven't uploaded in the longest time! This college thing has been really busy for me but I promise I will update soon! And well to make my life easier , we all know elsa is pregnant but what is she going to have? What will be his/her name? Tell me!**_


	10. Chapter 9

Jack's POV

Elsa was walking away again but I grabbed her arm and pulled her into a kiss just like the one I gave her outside of her house. She didn't immediately pull away, but after she did I saw that her eyes were watery.

She breathed in. "I can't keep on doing this."

"You don't have to, I believe you." I hugged her. "I know what I did was wrong, I'm sorry. Let me make it up please." I pleaded as we pulled away.

"How do I know that this won't happen again?" She asked.

"Because it won't, I promise, I won't let my feelings get in the way and I will always listen to you. I pinky promise!" I said raising up my pinkie. " and plus I want to be part of my baby's life too." Her head shot up and she stared right into my eyes.

"You said my baby." She said giving a little smile. I didn't realize it. But I did.

"Well yeah because it's our baby, so what do you say, do you forgive me?" I asked grabbing her hand.

"Yes." She confidently said. And with that I hugged her and walk out of the school building. I took her home and before she got off I asked her on a date.

"Hey so are you doing anything Friday?"

"Ummm no I don't think so-"

"Good don't make any plans, I'll pick you up At 7 okay? "

"Okay" she smiled as she got off. She waved as she went inside her house. I waved back. Wow what a mistake would it have been if I had let her go...

Friday at 7.

I was waiting for elsa outside her house but I saw that there wasn't any cars . I called her but her phone was off. After ten minutes I got down to see if anyone was home. I knocked about 3 times and no one answered. Well maybe they went out together. I decided to wait for them to see if they got back. A car drove in and I saw Punzie get out of it with Anna. I got out of the car and caught up to them.

"Hey Punz! Wait up!" She stopped and turned around.

"Oh hey Jack what are you doing here? Are you looking for Elsa?"

"Well yeah we were supposed to go on a uh date.." I said rubbing the back of my neck and looking down.

"Sorry she's not home she went uh somewhere with my parents so Anna and I, we just came from the movies." She said unlocking the door.

"Oh cool , do you know when she'll be back?"

"Honestly I have no idea, they've been gone ever since she got out of school."

" Oh okay, well I'm gonna head out. Uh please tell her I came."

"Oh yeah I will. Bye!" She said closing the door.

I drove home and went straight to my room. I was feeling kind of worried. I layed down on bed and started to think. Why were they gone? Maybe they found out she was pregnant! Oh no what if they did? They're aren't going to like me anymore. Crap. Five minutes later i got a text.

E:Hey sorry my phone died on me and Sorry I missed our date.

J:it's alright, we can reschedule

E:how about tomorrow night?

J:sounds great! How about 8?

E: awesome well goodnight I'm really tired, sweetdreams

J: sweet dreams I love you

E: I love you more

J: I love you most

Well it seems she's alright. I can't wait till tomorrow!

Elsa's POV

"What do you mean they couldn't adopt you when they just adopted Anna!" Punzie almost yelled while walking back and forth in my room.

"He wants me back, I have no choice. He didn't want to sign the papers." I said getting up from my bed and heading to my closet. I started to take out my things.

"Wh-what are you doing? " Punzie asked.

"Don't you get it, he wants me back,. As in he wants me to go live with him to supposedly " make up the time that we never spent together". He already bought me a ticket and my flight leaves at 10 am on Sunday. "I said tearing up.

"Are you gonna tell Anna? What about Jack and his baby? You know he's going to go after you-"

"I know, I'm not going to tell him yet and Anna, just take care of please, I don't want to worry her. In two years I'll be 18 and won't have to be legally with him. Well I want to sleep sorry. " I said get in bed.

"Oh alright, well goodnight and see you tomorrow. " Punzie said walking out my room and turning off the lights.

I couldn't help but cry, knowing that I am going to have to leave my family. Go with a random strangers who says is my father. Going more than a thousand miles away. What will he once I find out I pregnant? I feared to think about it...

The next morning I woke up early and headed to the store. I decided to buy Anna a gift. Well I knew she loved snow and green. Then i saw it! A beautiful snow globe with two little girls hugging a snowman, this was perfect. I bought it and wrapped it in a green little box and went home.

After I got there they were all eating breakfast. Aunt Prim made pancakes and everyone was seated at the table. I joined them and started to eat.

"Oh hey honey my boss just invited us to a special dinner tonight would you like to join us? Everyone's going. " Uncle Tom said.

"Oh uh tonight I was going out with Jack, sorry but we missed last night. "

"It's okay yeah you go spend time with him. We're going to be home late so don't wait for us."

After breakfast I went to my room to finish packing I left a few of my belongings out hoping to be back soon. My room didn't look so empty just clean. Just then Punzie came in.

"Do you need help? "

"Yeah can you lock me up in your closet until 11 o'clock tomorrow. "

"Haha sorry I wish I could. Have you told Anna yet?"

"No i don't want her to get upset. I just don't know how to.."

"How about jack? "

"Umm I'll uh tell him today.."

"Okay, you need to tell him though."

"I will.."

"Well I'm gunna go see if my mom needs something, call me if you need help."

"Okay..."

The rest of the day went by fast until I realized it was it was almost 7. I got dressed in a simple blue blouse and some black leggings and my coat. I did simple makeup and my hair in a braid.

Jack came a little early and picked me up. He took me to an Italian restaurant. It was really elegant with candles and chandeliers. When it was time to order he ordered lasagna with extra cheese. I ordered spaghetti with meatballs and garlic bread and lemonade, this baby was being bad ,wanted everything. It was a nice dinner and I was really enjoying it. After we finished it was around 9 and he drove me home.

"You know, you can stay a while if you want. Nobody's home."

"Sure why not? "

We went into my house and in to my room. We sat on my bed and started to talk. He was talking about how his father didn't want him to play football anymore and how much he doesn't want to leave it. If only he knew how much I didn't want to leave him. I started to tear up and then he noticed.

"Hey what's wrong? " He said cupping my face.

"Oh uh no it's just that..Jack will you kiss me?"I said leaning in.

"Why wouldn't I? " He said leaning in for a kiss.

Jack's POV

The kiss turned into a make out. Then I started to move down her neck. Making her shiver with every breath i took. I didn't realize how fast we were going until i felt her bare skin against mine. I layed on top of her kissing her jaw line until I felt a tingle in my erection. I didn't know what to say but she didn't care. I felt that she wanted me. So went ahead spread her legs and pushed myself into her, making her moan in every thrust ,trying not to hurt her. My hands ran over her body, tracing her figures. I continued to pleasure her , enjoying every moan she made while I worked. Our bodies burning and once again we were one.

We layed in bed. She slightly falling asleep right next to me. I decided to stay a while hugging her. Enjoying every second of this. Letting our heart rates slow down. How I hope that this lasted forever.

I started to get up but stopped when she grabbed my arm.

"Jack.."

"Yeah?"

"I love you.."

"I love you more.."

"I love you most.."

She got up and hugged me so I hugged her back kissing her one last time before I left.

I went home and went to sleep thinking her...

Elsa's POV

I quickly showered after Jack left and changed into sweatpants and a tank. Gladly I had no love bites. My uncle finally came back around 1 in the morning and I met them. I took Anna to her room and tucked her in bed. I kissed her goodnight and started to walk out of her room.

"Elsa?"

"Yes "

"Can stay with me until I fell asleep? "

"Of course. "

I got next to her and wrapped my arm around her. I'm glad that she's staying with people who love and care for her. I'm going to miss her so much. I fell asleep next to her but woke up at 7 to make sure I didn't miss my flight or that would've been punishment for my uncle. I left Anna's gift next to her nightstand and kissed her cheek one last time. I got in my uncle's car with all my belongings and we quietly drove to the airport.

"I'm so sorry dear, I did what I could but his lawyer was more powerful-"

"I know it's okay, but I will come back . I promise. "

"Take care Elsa."

"Thank you very much for everything, take care of Anna for me and tell her I love her."

" I will hun, now go you're going to miss your flight. " He Said hugging me.

After I boarded my flight , tears began falling from my eyes. I couldn't look back. I'm going to find a way to come back. To come back to my real family.

To be continued. .

_**Hey guys I really hope y'all liked this, please read and review! !**_


End file.
